Seven Minutes in heaven, or that time Quinn Fabray tried something new
by cheerioracheldivaquinn
Summary: Quinn Fabray was determined not to enjoy this. Stuck in a closet, literally and metaphorically - with Rachel Berry? Not exactly how she wanted to spend one minute, let alone seven. But then she realised that it was Rachel, and decided to try something new. Started off as a one shot, but will perhaps develop into something more. Because really, Quinn had always loved Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_Seven minutes in heaven, with Berry. _

**It's not so bad. She's tolerable now. **

_That's not the point. She's Berry – a girl. _

**I'm your inner monologue. Lying to me doesn't work. **

"Is everything okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn, with those far too adorable wide eyes. She was sitting cross-legged, hands between her knees, looking for the entire world as if she was the main character of some cliché animé. And oh god, now she was thinking like Sam too. At least her thoughts were still in English, and not Na'vi. Said thoughts were firmly brought back to Earth, once she remembered why she was here.

"You don't have to kiss me, Quinn. I'm happy to simply talk, or even sit in uncomfortable silence." The diva added, with something that almost looked like a smirk. In fact, it was a smirk – which shocked Quinn enough for her to reply.

"I'm not against kissing you, Rachel. You're very pretty, and in all honesty, I think everyone's guessed I'm not straight by now. Well, maybe not Noah, or Finn, but mostly everybody." Quinn murmured. "I just wouldn't want it to be the result of some stupid game." She finished, leaning back against the wall of the cupboard. In any other scenario, Quinn would have been fairly fond of the chance to kiss Rachel – but after the debacle that was anderberry, she was in no rush to give in to party games.

Rachel cocked her head to the side, and leant in a little closer to Quinn, feigning innocence so well that Quinn almost believed it. The only reason she didn't was the small hand that was currently resting on Quinn's thigh. "Personally, I think that one should take every opportunity that is presented to them." She leant in even closer, so close that Quinn felt her hot breath against her cheek. "Allow me to demonstrate." She captured Quinn's lips with her own, and yes, it felt better than Quinn had ever imagined. So good, in fact, that she couldn't help but give a little moan. This time there was no mistaking it, Rachel was definitely smirking. Quinn decided that the best way to combat this entirely unacceptable affront to her personal being was to deepen the kiss.

Rachel's tongue pressed gently against Quinn's lips, and Quinn parted them, allowing Rachel access. She felt their tongues meet and rub against each other, and felt her stomach coil with excitement. Another moan and she was against the floor, Rachel straddling her, daring glint in her eyes. "Hello there, Miss Fabray." She murmured, leaning down to press her lips against Quinn's neck. She peppered kisses down towards Quinn's collarbone, before biting gently upon the skin of Quinn's neck. Upon hearing another moan, she bit again, harder, before kissing and sucking upon the bite mark. When the hickey had formed – and strangely enough, Quinn didn't mind the idea of there being proof of her kissing Rachel – she moved back so as to admire her work.

Quinn pulled Rachel back down, bring their lips crashing together. Suddenly, Rachel's argyle sweater seemed even more offensive than usual, and so she wasted no time at all in removing it, before doing the same to the shirt. Her hands moved towards Rachel's chest – who knew argyle was so good at hiding shapes – but Rachel moved them away, eliciting a groan of protest from Quinn. "Not yet, Miss Fabray. First, let's get you undressed."

Quinn, feeling very eager to comply, quickly scattered her blouse and her bra across the floor, her panties soon following. She went to remove her skirt, but Rachel shook her head. "Keep it on." She commanded, snaking a hand beneath the skirt, the other resting upon Quinn's breast, rubbing the nipple gently – which certainly caused a moan. Her fingers brushed against wet folds, and Quinn shuddered with pleasure, eyes shutting for a second. Rachel grinned again, and began moving her fingers, gently rubbing Quinn's nub. Quinn's thigh's clenched together, and Rachel began to rub faster, well aware that time was ticking. She slipped a finger inside, and then another, kissing Quinn's toned stomach with her soft lips. Her fingers were moving as fast as they could now, and Quinn's breathing was raspy and haggard. Rachel's free hand was busy pleasuring her own folds, sending bubbles of arousal through her body.

Rachel dotted kisses down Quinn's stomach, before letting her lips rest on Quinn's nub. Her fingers were still pumping, and as she began to suck, Quinn felt pressure build up, and simply found she was unable to hold on. Her back arched, her eyes snapped shut, and she felt pleasure rush through her like warm ice. She took a deep breath, then two. Eventually, she opened her eyes, and saw Rachel was dressing again, looking every bit as relaxed as Quinn felt. "That was… Rachel, you really are perfect." Quinn murmured, with a genuine smile.

Rachel returned the smile, almost naturally, her voice a low murmur "You only deserve the best. Because you are Quinn Fabray." Then she grinned again, helping Quinn dress. "Tonight, why don't you come round mine? We could discuss how you're the best at length."

Quinn had never agreed to something so quickly.

Author's Note: Quick edit, someone pointed out (and thank you, because otherwise I would have been blissfully ignorant, which is not a good thing) that I broke one of the biggest rules of formatting, and writing in general – new speaker, new paragraph. So of course I changed it. This is the result of writing at 1 am, people. I did enjoy writing this silly little one shot, though, and I'd be open to writing more, if there was an audience for it, or if I was struck by the lightning bolt of inspiration. Stay fab~3


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn couldn't quite remember when she fell in love with Rachel Berry. Perhaps it was when they sung together, and Quinn felt beautiful – truly, completely, beautiful – for the first time since she had her nose job. Instead of the pretend beauty she felt like she was lying to everyone about.

And if there was one thing Quinn knew she was good at, it was lying. She hated herself for it. But perhaps now she didn't.

Because whilst she wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with Rachel, she knew even - but something she certainly was in love with her. And she was sure of one other thing – just one more. Rachel felt something for her. Maybe not love – probably not, even – but _something_, something more than the standard exuberant love Rachel seemed to have for everyone, no matter how heinous. She even forgave Jesse, which was both remarkable and irritating.

The truth was, since their soirée the previous weekend, Quinn had noticed a lot more. She'd always thought – told herself, more – that Rachel had taken a leaf out of Kurt's fabulous book and was checking out her outfit.

Except she still saw Rachel looking when she was in her Cheerio uniform.

And right now, in the middle of the cafeteria, Rachel was staring right at her. Which was perfectly forgiveable, seeing as she was sitting opposite Quinn.

"Berry." Quinn greeted, with a smirk – and for once, it wasn't malicious one.

"Fabray." Rachel shot back – and fuck, was she smirking too?

"If I was a walking cliché, I'd ask if you like what you see. But I'm not, nor am I Puck, so I'm just going to ask, how is you're so subtle with everything else, but not this?" Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion, but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Rachel herself bit back a chuckle, but couldn't help but grin. "I suppose you're my weakness, the only one to break through my wall. The Elizabeth to my Darcy, perhaps?" She offered, propping her chin onto her hand.

Quinn raised a brow in perfect Quinn Fabray fashion. "Are you saying I'm prejudiced? Why, I'm offended, Rach."

"Wounded, even?" Came Rachel's counter, trying to raise her eyebrow as Quinn did, but not succeeding at being quite as intimidating as Quinn could be. More adorable, than anything else.

"Hurt, Rach." Quinn easily quipped, making sure no-one was looking before taking Rachel's hand in her own. A genuine smile formed on her face, and her voice was a murmur, for Rachel's ears only, as she asked "We're together, aren't we? Please say we are."

"Oh, Quinn." Beaming, Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand gently, as if to say 'I'm here. You're okay, I'm here'. "Of course we are."

And, for not the first time since the weekend, Quinn smiled.

AN: Not my best work, for which I apologise. Not much plot, either, but I did intend for this to be more of an exploration of the current state of affairs, now that R & Q have firmly and unequivocally acknowledged each other's feelings. Maybe I'll write more, I'm not quite sure. I see this story as two things: Firstly, as an excuse to write the occasional smut, secondly, as a sandbox within which I shall explore different aspects of the Faberry relationship. As such, plot is rather secondary. I hope that you enjoyed this, at least a little, and I shall perhaps try and make another, better chapter soon. Again, thank you so much for reading this. Stay perfect. _  
_


End file.
